FlipFlopped
by Nobara Faia
Summary: When Kurama opens a strange email several of his friends are taken to a world just like the world where authors catch bishies to train but there is one huge difference in the TCAA program.
1. Mystery Email

Nobara: Okay, this one is just a product the bored and derranged mind of yours truely.  
  
Hiei: A bishie fic?  
  
Nobara: Yep  
  
Hiei: Hardly seems original  
  
Nobaa: But you don't know my twist  
  
Hiei: And that would be?...  
  
Nobara: Read and learn. This is Dedicated to my muse Himura-chan when she did her bishie fic, just Sycoth was my muse for V.F.H. Btw, I hope you don't mind but I used you two in the story going on your profiles, and Lance too. I truely hope you don't mind, it would break my heart ::pouty eyes::  
  
Hiei: I think I'm gonna hurl...  
  
Nobara: But anyways, if you like this story than please go to my profile and read the last section to get instructions. Love ya, mean it, now onto the story!  
  
(/(/(/(/  
  
It was a calm day, Kurama sat in his room playing online chess. Everyone else had left for something and Nobara was up to her neck in paperwork, so he was alone and bored. He hadn't bothered to change out of what he slept in, a pair of baggy red lounge pants, as he moped around the house. Occasionally his mother would tell him he needed to be outside but he didn't listen. The stereo was on, Linkin Park was playing, other than that it was calm. Before he could fall completely asleep a voice came over the speakers. "You've got frickin' mail!" how he loved the settings of AOL(a/n: I hate you aol die!!). Looking up lazily he saw the little yellow letter sticking out of the box. He couldn't help but wonder who it wa sfrom. Nobara had been banned from her computer to do her grandmother's bookkeeping, Kuwabara didn't have a computer, neither did Hiei, and Yusuke was out with Keiko buying a new one seeing his old one was fried with a spirit bullet.  
Clicking it he boredly watched his screen as the message was loading. Before he opened it something caught his attention, there was no return address. 'That's odd' he thought as he ignored his better judgement and opened it anyways. All that it gave him was a link, not even an address for the site, just a simple link that was only dashes. Curiousity getting the better of him the fox clicked the link and was taken to a webpage that wa completely black. Watching the loading bar grow a blurred title came onto the page and froze. He hated his computer, there wasn't enough memory on it. Scrolling down he found the rest of the text was just as the title, unreadable. Irratation was rising in him as he scrolled down the length of the page until he reached the bottom with another link which simply said 'Make Me A Trainer'.  
'So that's what this is, a Pokemon role playing thingie or something. Hey anything's better than nothing' he thought to himself as he moved his mouse to click the link. The voice that Kurama listened to usually had lost to boredom and was rewarded with the consequences it had promised. A brilliant flash and Kurama felt a sensation run through him, like being pulled through warm water. As soon as the light died down the fox looked around. "Where are we Kurama?" asked an irked voice beside him. Looking over he saw everyone, Yusuke, Hiei, even Nobara. "Um, I'm not exactly sure," he responded and looked at Nobara. He blinked rapidly as his vision doubled and he saw Nobara and Faia standing side by side. Nobara had a look of surprise on her face and pointed towards Kurama.  
"Erm, fox-boy, Youko..." she started and trailed off leaving the sentance unfinished. Looking to his left he saw Youko standing beside him, as if he'd never been part of Kurama. Nobara looked at Faia an both screamed in response to seeing the other. "What's going on here?" asked Yusuke who had been quietly observing the scenery (a/n: Wow, he can do that?!). Everyone else shrugged just a bright puff of purple cloud floated up to them. "Ah! EVIL PIXIE!!" shouted Nobara as she sprang backwards and was caught by Kurama. The smal person only rolled his eyes, "Hello, I'm Roland and you have just become new members of the newly developed TCAA program." Nobara arched an eyebrow, "What do you mean TCAA?" Roland looked at Nobara with one of those you-must-be-an-idiot faces.  
"TCAA, Training Contained Authors and Authoresses. I've come to give you all that you'll be needing, con-balls, Adex, and a few certificates to get you on your feet," said the tiny floating Roland as he hovered to each bishie and gave them the above stated items. Inuyasha looked at the Adex and then back to Roland, "What's this?" he asked. Roland foled his arms, "It's the Authors Index. When you catch an author or authoress you press that blue button and a needle will pop out to take a blood sample from the author. Then it will record everything about them that you'll ever need to know. The containment balls are what you use to catch the authors and authoress."  
Miroku raised his hand and began to speak, "Are you able to 'interact' with the authoresses you catch?" Roland nodded and Miroku gave a cheesey grin which immediately disappeared after Nobara threw a random object at him. Roland than flew over to Nobara, "You on the other hand will be the hunted because you write stories" Nobara sighed and Faia began laughing, "Run fast." Roland cleared his throat and looked at Faia, "You too are an authoress with your fiction A Koorime Tear and Angels Wings." Faia began to curse violently under breath as two small silver balls flew towards the girls. Being inside the ball was almost like being crammed into a locker, little breathing space, cramped, and it smelled oddly like fingernail polish remover.  
After a moment the two popped back out gasping for air and glaring evilly at the bishies standing before them. "W-who dunnit?" asked Faia in a menacing voice. Youko laughed and stepped forward to cup Faia's face in his hand, "Who do you think?" The black haired fox tried to bite the hand that held her face but was only released and stumbled forward. "Kurama please say you're my trainer, I don't think I could survive being it's pet," said Nobara pointing to Miroku. Kurama looked at the ball in his hand and then back to Nobara, "I think so." Roland shook his head and flew over to Youko. Snatching the ball from him he handed it to Kurama and Kurama's conball to Youko. "Oh no..." groaned both Faia and Nobara at the same time as they realized who they were going to be stuck with for the next long period of time.  
  
(/(/(/(/(/  
  
Nobara: How was that for a twist?  
  
Kurama: Not bad but Faia? Why me?  
  
Nobara: It shall all be explained in the next chapter.  
  
Kurama: Good, where's Hiei?  
  
Nobhara::points to corner:: Sugar coma  
  
Hiei: . ::drooling::  
  
Kurama: I knew it was bound to happen...  
  
Nobara: But anyways, see you next tiome and remember, if you liked this go to my profile, last paragraph and read on what you need to do if you are a author or authoress reading this, or even if you just have a account. Love ya, mean it, ciao 


	2. Shocked

Nobara: Okay, since nobody's sent me a profile this chapter will probably be short so don't hurt me...  
  
Hiei: Who do I get to torture?  
  
Nobara: You'll see...  
  
(/(/(/  
  
Kurama looked at Nobara and shrugged as Youko walked up to the redhead. "I'm sorry koi, I've never had good aim..." he said with a worried look. "It's okay Kurama, maybe we won't be here for too long," she replied as a large hand was placed on her shoulder, "This should be fun. I bet he's been too much of a chicken to do anything with you eh red?" said the silver haired fox in a teasing voice. "No, he was too much of a gentleman you pig," snarled Nobara as she swatted Youko's hand away and moved a few feet away from him. Youko only laughed, "You'll warm up to me, don't worry," he said as Nobara glared at him fiercely. "Fat chance," she muttered and walked over to stand beside Faia who was only looking at Kurama in disappointment, "He's not much fun is he?"  
Nobara nodded her head, "Yes he is but not in yours and Youko's way, he's too nice for that," she said and smiled to the redhead who had his arms folded, he hated when they called him 'too nice'. Roland again cleared his throat to get their attention, "Now will all of you be traveling together? Or would you like to split up?" he asked as a small clipboard appeared in his hands. "I'm not sure, what do you guys think?" asked Kurama turning to look at the other few who had came with him so far. A few muttered replies came at him in one voice and he sighed, this was going to be a long game. Or at least that was what he hoped it was. After they discussed it it was decided that Hiei, Kurama, and Youko would travel together, Yusuke and Kuwabara, Miroku and Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru would be on his own.  
"Okay, other of the people Nobara's ever mentioned in her stories are here including Kenshin Himura, Kouga, Kakashi, and even some she hasn't," said Roland as the clipboard disappeared. "So basically the entire bishie population is here?" said Nobara from the other side of Roland. The pixie only looked at her through slanted eyes, "Yes, and so is the entire population of places like FanFiction and Casual Elegance," he replied, "have you two recorded your captures yet?" he continued looking at Youko andKurama. The foxes shook their heads and looked down at the Adexes in their hands. Youko pushed the button and a small needle held by a long mechanical hand sprang from the top beside a small laser.  
The small metal object rocketed at Nobara and stuck her in the arm for a few seconds before retracting as quickly as it had came out. "Ow," said Nobara as she looked at the spot where the needle had pricked her. Youko only smirked and looked down at the small screen of the Adex as a ball rolled across the screen as the blood was being tested and processed and so such. A few moments later a holographic version of Nobara came from the laser beside where the needle had came from and the screen showed an entire list o vital information on the authoress. Kurama hesitantly pushed the button and the same process happened with Faia. "Wow, they record everything, even exes," said Youko as he showed the screen to Kurama. The redhead looked at the screen and then at Nobara with a surprised look, "You've actually had this many boyfriends?" asked Kurama. Nobara nodded and shrugged at his question.  
"Congratulations, you have your first authoress, good day to you," said Roland before disappearing in another puff of purple smoke. "That pixie was creepy," said Faia as she fanned away the remainder of smoke. The others nodded in agreement. Kurama looked at the other few buttons on the side of the Adex. Pressing a white one Faia jumped and held her head, "Ow, what the hell was that for?!" she screamed. Kurama's eyes flew open, had he done that? Looking through the papers Roland had handed him he found a list of buttons for the Adex. Blue- Releases a needle to collect blood from the capture. Red- Scans authors to see if they had a previous trainer or if they are lost and have a reward to return them to their trainers. Green- Scans the author for any health problems such as colds, injuries, etc. Yellow- Shows the stats of your author on the screen. Purple- Delete's an author's records and let's them go free. White- Sends a small electrical shock into the author to reprimand them for something that they did or said. Do not use this button more than five times a day or your author with pass into a coma that they may or may not wake up from.  
Kurama looked from the paper to Faia, that seemed a little cruel to him. 'Best Youko not know about that button...' he thought to himself as he put the papers away in a small back pack Roland had also left. "Well, we're going to go off, should we met back here in a week or so?" asked Yusuke as he lifted his backpack onto his back. Kurama nodded and waved as those who decided to leave went off to hunt down their authors. "So what now?" asked Hiei as he walked over to Kurama. The redhead shrugged and started to say something before he was cut off by the sound of screaming in the distance. Youko, Hiei, and Kurama shot off, curious of the shoutings, the girls right behind them. They soon came to a small clearing where there stood a few men under a large oak tree.  
"Come down here, we're not going to hurt ya," said one who was wearing a torn leather vest. Hiei looked up into the tree and saw a girl wearing blue jeans and a midnight colored t-shirt. Her hair was a dirty blonde and up in a ponytail, like Nobara's usually was. Springing into the tree he scooped her up bridal style and jumped back to where Kurama was. Setting her down Nobara and Faia walked over to check on her. "Are you okay?" asked Faia looking her over. "Yes," she replied and looked at her straight in the eyes. Nobara knew who those bright blue eyes belonged to at once, "Kim? Kim Counts?" the redhead asked. The blonde nodded and looked at her, "Yes, Himura-chan, whichever you want to use. Who are you?"  
"Nobara, this is Faia. I think you've read some of our stories," she replied. Kim nodded, "You're Crystal in my story aren't you?" Nobara nodded and smiled before Faia elbowed her in the side and motioned to the guys who were staring down the other men. "Look, just hand over the authoress and there won't be any trouble," said one with an American Eagle shirt on(a/n: Damn preps, always knew they were evil!! lol, j/k). Youko laughed, "Do you really think you can handle two demons?" The four men gumbled something and hopped into a Jeep. "We'll be back Himura-chan," said the leather vested one before they sped off. "Hiei turned and looked at Kim, "Himura-chan?" Kim nodded, "Those were AA poachers, they knocked out my trainer and tried to capture me," she explained. Kurama nodded, "Do you know why they were after you?" he asked softly. Kim shook her head, "No clue, before they knocked Kenshin out he told me to run so I did."  
"I always thought Kenshin could have handled them," said Youko. "They ambushed him while he was cooking. His sword was in the tent and his senses have been a little off ever since he caught that cold bug thing," she said again. Kurama and Nobara nodded, "We'll help you find him or do you remember where he's at?" asked Nobara. Kim shrugged, "I pulled a fox trick and made all kinds of trails through the forest to throw them off me. Needless to say they still found me," she said. Faia patted her on the back and smiled, "Then we'll help you back." Nobara stared in wonder at the raven haired kitsune, was she being helpful? Kurama saw Nobara's look and laughed inwardly, he figured it had something to do with that shock that Faia had recieved earlier. Kim thanked Hiei for helping her and they began on the way to find Kenshin.  
  
(/(/(/(/  
  
Nobara: Okay, so it wasn't as short as I thought it would be...  
  
Hiei: You don't know what short is do you?  
  
Nobara: No but you don't you? ::ducks a flying slinky and begins to run away, Hiei chasing after her:: See you later! AHHHH!! HIEI BUT THE WASHING MACHINE DOWN!!!  
  
P.S: Sycoth I'm gonna get you, you're stuff isn't on your profile! I can't work under these conditions!! lol. 


	3. Sense of Direction

Nobara: Thank you Liz for putting up a bio for me and I'm not threatening!  
  
Inuyasha: Yes you are  
  
Nobara: Shut up or I'll tie cat nip to your neck and turn Kirara loose!  
  
Inuyasha: Told you so  
  
Nobara: Anyways, thank you, and Miszy I'm glad you like my story! I sent you a email and I hope you got it, if not just yell at me over a review and I'll yell at Aol and tell it to die rot & burn like I do everyday....  
  
Hiei: It's a cycle isn't it?  
  
Nobara: Basically, anyways. Take your time getting back to me, no need to rush and on with the story!!  
  
(/(/(/  
  
"Youko you moron you got us lost!!" yelled Nobara as she slapped the bishie up side the head. Kim and Faia snickered and Kurama only rolled his eyes. "We're not lost, we just don't know where we are," said the silver haired kitsune as he looked around. Nobara only rolled her eyes and walked back to Kim and Faia. "We're lost aren't we?" asked Kim. The redhead nodded, "Thanks to BOZO UP THERE!!" Faia laughed again, "Hit the nail on the head with that one," she said, recieving a glare from Youko. The raven haired fox winked and blew a kiss to Youko before laughing again. Kurama was looking at a map on his Adex trying to figure out where they were. Remembering what the red button was for he turned to Kim and pressed it. The same laser that had created a holographic Nobara lightly scanned over Kim causing goosebumps to raise on her arms.  
"What did you do fox?" she asked turning to look at the redhead. Watching the rolling ball for a moment Kim's stats soon appeared on the screen and then a small purple dot appeared on the map. "I think I've found Kenshin," he said showing the map to Kim. Taking it the blonde look at the screen and then back to Kurama with a smile, "That's him! Or maybe it's Kit." Before anyone could ask Hiei walked into the clearing with a girl talking fast and playing with his hair. "Fox get her off me...." he said simply with an irritated expression. "Aw, but you're such a sexy bishie! It's hard to stay away!!" she said and hugged the koorime tightly to her.  
"There's only one person who would call Hiei a sexy bishie..." said Nobara. Faia looked at her, "There are actually dozens, what makes you so sure?" Nobara shrugged, "Hey Lizard," she said. The strawberry blonde stopped her glomping for a moment to look over at Nobara. "Nobara!" she cried and dropped Hiei to go hug her friend. The redhead laughed and hugged her friend back while Hiei stood up to dust himself off. "You two know each other?" asked Hiei. "Yes, she was the one who inspired Nobara to write down our vacation," Kurama answered for her.  
"Great, out of all the authoresses I caught her," said Hiei with a sigh. "Aw, you know you love me," said Lizzy as she bounded back over to Hiei to play with his hair again. The koorime made a desperate attempt to get her to leave him be only to fail. "Aren't we suppose to be looking for Kenshin?" asked Youko as he walked up to Nobara and put and arm around her shoulders. The redheaded authoress smacked his hand and moved to the other side of Faia, "You're hot Youko, but don't push your luck," she said. Kurama glared at the silver haired kitsune who only smirked back.  
"Now, we're off to see the wizard!!" said Lizzy as she began to drag Hiei away. "Uh, Liz, we're going that way," said Faia pointing in the opposite direction. "Right, I knew that!" she said and started off in the other direction as the others followed along after her to make sure Hiei got air every now and then. "Why's she get to lead?" asked Youko. "Because she has a hell of a lot better sense of direction than you do,"replied Faia as she, Nobara, and Kim burst into laughter.  
  
(/(/(/  
  
Nobara: Hee, I don't know if you're That obsessed Sycoth but you are for now. Lol  
  
Hiei: Great...  
  
Nobara: Shut up Hiei..  
  
Hiei::sticks tongue out at Nobara::  
  
Nobara: Anyways, this chapter was short but the next one will be longer, promise. 


	4. Reunited

Nobara: Okay so far Kim has gotten lost from her trainer & I'm on the verge of snapping & killing Youko. Hiei has caught Liz & is now attempting to lose her but she persistant & that's why we all love her. lol

Hiei: Yeah whatever can we get to the story?

Nobara: Pushy hobbit aren't you?

Hiei: I am not a bloody hobbit!!

(/(/(/

The sun was high in the sky as the group of authoresses and bishies followed the redheads with the map. Hiei had given up the fight with Lizzy over his hair and walked along, arms folded and an aggravated expression on his face as the girl clung to his arm. Earlier she'd been chattering too fast for anyone to understand her about something but the heat had caused her to stop. Kurama glanced over at Nobara who kept smacking Youko's hand evreytime it came close to her. If he hadn't been so jealous he'd have thought it was funny. "Are we getting any closer?" asked Kim who was walking on the other side of Liz. "We're just about there according to the Adex," replied Kurama glancing back at her with a smile. The heat was miserable on all of them but they didn't complain. It had been nearly a hour since they'd left the forest and came into the open fields.

Faia was the only one who seemed unaffected by it and wa casually blowing bubbles with the piece of gum she found in Nobara's backpack. Everything was calm until a high screech interuptted them. A blur darted between Kurama and Nobara causing their hair to whip wildly about there heads. Kim fell over as the blur collided with her. Hiei jumped away from Liz, katana drawn to defend Kim against whatever had attacked her when they heard a laughing explode from both figures on the ground. "Oh my gah Kim we thought we'd never find you!!" said the laughing newcomer. Walking over Kurama saw that the blur was indeed a girl who looked exactly like Kim.

"Kit can you let me up?" said Kim as she pushed her double off her. Kurama held out his hand to help Kim stand up as the other girl dusted herself off. As soon as Kim was standing on her own Kit bounded over to her and hugged her again. "So this is Kit," said Nobara walking up to stand by Kurama. "Yes, Kit I want you to meet Kurama, Nobara, Youko, Faia, Lizzy, and Hiei," said Kim pointing to each person as she said their names. "Are you the ones that saved Kim?" asked Kit finally releasing Kim. For the first time since she'd arrived the others noticed the purple fox ears that sat on her head and the matching tail that swayed behind her.

"Yes, you must be one of her companions," replied Kurama reaching out to shake Kit's hand. Kit nodded and returned the shake, "Keshin's on his way, I ran ahead to see if Kim was okay because he's been worried about her." Kit let Kurama's hand drop and stood on tiptoes to peak over the redhead's shoulder. On cue Kenshin popped up over the hill, a wide smile on his face and waving to them. "Konwa minna," he greeted as he caught up with fox friend. After another round of greetings went around Kenshin led them to a small grove of trees where he'd set up camp.

"So you don't know why they were after Kim?" asked Kurama. "No, they just came in and tried to run off with her," replied Kenshin in a serious tone. They had sat in a circle around a small fire over which Faia was cooking ramen noodles, Hiei in a tree as always. Kit was talking endlessly about something with Liz while Nobara and Kim were listening intently to the redheaded men. "Do you think they'd try and take her again?" asked Nobara glancing from Kim to Kenshin. The battousai shrugged, "If they wanted her bad enough they'll be back. The rest of you should be careful just in case they decide to come after you for helping her," he replied. Kurama glanced at Nobara who returned the look, maybe opening that email wasn't such a good idea.

"Dinner's ready," said Faia picking up the pot from the fire. After a considerably quite dinner they spread out the small pallets in Nobara's and Kurama's back packs. "You know if you scared you can come lay with me," said Youko to Nobara. "I think I'd rather let the boogiemen eat me," she retorted and pulled the blanket over over her. "What are you talking about Nobara? Youko is the boogieman," said Liz with a snicker. Faia, Kit, and Kim joined the fit of giggles as Youko shot the girl beneath Hiei's tree an evil glance. Kurama watched the embers of the fire die out not wanting to go to sleep yet. Kenshin sat propped against a tree, arms folded, eyes closed, and his sword propped against his shoulder.

Youko lay across from Kurama on his side, head propped on his bent arm. Hiei was too high up in the tree for Kurama to see but he knew the koorime was there. Kurama was still quite puzzled why the poachers had been after Kim and not Kit. You'd think if they were to steal one authoress for a blackmarket or what have you they'd steal the other. His eyes were drooping and he was nearly asleep when he heard a rustle in the bushes. The other bishies had heard it but didn't move a muscle. Hiei had dropped a few branches but was still hidden. "H-help me," came a soft voice from the bushes. Kurama opened his eyes as did Kenshin as another girl stumbled into the clearing.

Her blue-green eyes were half closed and her golden brown hair hung loosely around her shoulders. She was rather tall and skinny and was holding her side. Kurama's eyes flew open as he saw the blood that was gushing from between her fingers. Before she could complete her next inaudible sentance she fell forward, apparently feeling the effects of the blood loss. Kurama sprang forward and caught her before she could hit the ground. The poor girl, she wasn't unconcious but she wasn't quite awake either. "What's going on?" asked Faia who Kurama hadn't even noticed was awake. "Faia do you know any first aide?" asked Kurama as he turned to face the raven haired kitsune. She shook her head but kicked Nobara's foot.

"I'm up I'm up! Or at least I think I am," said the redhead as she sat up and yawned. "Isn't your aunt a doctor?" asked Faia reaching down to pick the authoress up by the straps of her wife beater. "No she's a nurse...," came Nobara's groggy reply. "Close enough, can you bandage her up?" asked Faia motioning to the girl in Kurama's arms. "I can try..." said Nobara finally waking up some. Kurama gently laid her down on his pallet and then went to retrieve a first aide kit. "Who's she?" asked Youko popping up from no where. Nobara screamed and smacked the kitsune across the face. "You idiot don't sneak up on someone when they're half awake," she said angrily as she took the kit Kurama handed her. Youko grumbled and returned to his spot by the fireplace. "Kurama would you mind watching Youko, I'll have to take her shirt off to get to the wound. Kurama nodded and disappeared.

"Hey fox," said a voice from the tree about. Both Youko and Kurama looked up to see Hiei's eyes gleaming from the dark mass of leaves. "What is it Hiei?" asked Kurama as the koorime dropped silently beside him. "Those poachers are what happened to our friend there," Hiei said as he tied the bandana back over his jagan. Kurama glanced over to the girl that Nobara and Faia were patching up. Nobara's fingers were stained with blood and seeing the three of them he felt a shiver run down his spine. Something was definately going on in TCAA program.

(/(/(/

Nobara: Hope you liked this chapter. If you wouldn't mind Anna could you tell me who your trainer is if you have one & what you'd like to be called?

Inuyasha: And Nobara apologizes for the delay, her computer drashed & she had to go back and redo everything.

Nobara: And there may be even more delays because I go back to school on Monday.

Hiei: Poor teachers...

Nobara: No poor teachers poor me! ::starts tearing up::


	5. Christine

Nobara: Okay so we left off with the appearance of our friend. I don't know who the other two are so I'm just going to have to use Kakshi. Gomen...

Hiei: She doesn't get out much

Nobara: You don't have to announce it to the the world ya know...--;

Hiei: Yes I do

Nobara: --; anyways...sorry it's taken me so long but school started back recently...

Nobara fell on the ground beside Kurama with a sigh. The redhead was wiping the blood from her hands with a towel handed to her by Faia as she smiled warmly at Kurama. "So how is she doing?" he asked softly. "Well, other than the large amount of blood she lost she's okay. It looks like a sword wound," replied Nobara brushing a strand of hair from her face. Hiei silently shifted back into the tree to stand guard and Kenshin was leaning against the tree with his eyes closed. A softgroan caught Kurama and Nobara's attention. "Where am I?" asked a soft voice as the injured girl propped herself up unsteadily on her elbows. "You really shouldn't be moving or you'll bust the stitches," said Nobara as she hopped up and moved to get her to lay back down. Kurama followed behind and looked at the girl closely. Nobara had put a clean shirt of her own on the girl so she wouldn't have to lay out in just her pants and bra.

"You're safe, for now," he said as Nobara began rolling up a blanket to prop the girl up on. Taking the Adex from her pocket he pressed the button and scanned her. A few flashes and the screen came up with a blank screen. "What's that suppose to mean?" he asked himself. "It means I'm a wild authoress please don't say that too loud," she said in a hushed and hurried tone. Kurama nodded in understanding and put the Adex away. "Can you tell us what happened?" he asked sitting on the other side of Nobara who had for the moment ceased her worrying. She nodded, "It hapened when we first came here. Kakashi and I, but we wound up landing in different places. I can remember winding up in a meadow and a faerie named Roland informed me of my position as a hunted authoress. So I began looking for Kakashi and advoiding other bishies.

"A few days later I came across a group of authors like me. They were rouges if that's what you wish to call them. Anyways, they offered to let me join them for protection until we found Kakashi. I accepted because hey, it's really lonely when you get lost from your friends. The next day however, I woke up to find the camp ransacked and most of the people who'd become my friends lying unconcious on the ground. It was then I was approached by a tall blonde man with a scruffy beard, he could've been a biker. But before he could tell me anything I ran as hard and as fast as I could in the other direction to escape him. Him and his croonies followed of course trying their best to catch me. They nearly had. We were trapped over a waterfall just north of here and they had my back to the falls. The one with the beard approached me again only this time he carried a saber.

"He told me that he was ordered to bring me and Kakashi into headquarters but he never finished, I was too pissed to let him. I don't quite remember what I told him, only that the result was I pissed him off too. And the result's result was this," she motioned to her injured side. "Shocked I stumbled backwards over the falls. They presumed I was dead I'm sure but I'm an excellent swimmer and I made it out okay. Another day I traveled, losing more blood than I should and that's when I heard all of you over here and I thought you could help me." The blonde finished her story and sat back on the makeshift pillow Nobara had made. "That's one story," said Faia who'd been listening quietly the entire time. The girl nodded and suddenly blushed, "I'm sorry, forgot my manners. I'm Christine," she said and held out her hand to Nobara. "That's alright, I'm Nobara, this is Kurama, the she-fox is Faia, the he-fox is Youko, stay away from him though because he's a perv, the other redhead is Kenshin, and the two close to him, the other she-fox and her twin are Kit and Kim, Lizzy is the one under that tree, and up in the tree away from everyone's sight is our very own Mr. Anti-social Hiei," said Nobara pointed to each person as she said their names.

Only Kurama and Faia moved, seeing three where asleep and three were on guard duty. Christine nodded and then winced, grabbing her side. Immediately Faia and Nobara sprang forward and began fussing over her again. "Now what did I tell you? Please lay down?" nagged Nobara. Chritine sighed and gave in, "Thank you all for helping me, I don't know how to repay you," she said. "Well..." said Youko standing up. Nobara flung a pillow at him, "Shut up Youko and don't start!" she snarled. Kurama scooted away from her, the authoress was scary when she became angry. Youko growled something and sat back down. Christine had fallen asleep and Faia had disappeared into the trees to spread the watch out even more. Nobara sighed and moved to lean against a tree, her sleep hadn't been well for some time now. The redhead stood to move beside his friend, "You okay there Nobara?" he asked as he sat down beside her. She nodded but he knew she was lying. Demon now or not he could still tell she was worried about something, "You're lying now tell me what's wrong," he asked gently pulling her face to look him straight in the eyes.

Nobara had been shocked by this gesture, he'd never done this before. "The hunters, I don't think they're wanting to sell the authors on the blackmarket. There's another reason behind it I'm sure,"she said. Kurama released her face and sat back, she was right, he could sense that as well, "because if you haven't noticed all the authoresses who were nearly stolen all came here with a bishie." He had overlooked that fact and his skipped a beat, if that was it then Nobara and Faia would be targets. Not to mention the ones who'd been attacked would probably get attacked again. Nobara yawned and leaned her head on Kurama's shoulder, sleep beginning to finally find her. "I personally think those damn faeries have something to do with it," she mumbled before falling completely asleep. Kurama smiled some and wrapped an arm around her. He would protect them all if they did, with the other bishies' help of course, but he'd take care of Nobara personally. Kurama always felt close to her especially after she'd told him her real name. He gently lay his head on hers and closed his eyes, it had been a long day and there would most likely be a long day ahead of them.

Nobara: I'm so sorry that it took so long for a update, please don't throw things...

Hiei: The only reason she finished today was because she played hookey from school

Nobara: I didn't! I was sick

Hiei: With what?

Nobara: With you...--U

Hiei: Not funny --U

Nobara: You set yourself up for that. But no I was sick, stomach virus, migraine, ear ache, and other problems...

Yusuke: What's happening to the authoresses?

Nobara: Not telling

Yusuke: Please?

Nobara: One hint: Context clues

Yusuke: Con-what clues?

Nobara: You should've stayed in school Yusuke...


	6. Ambushed

Nobara: Okay so right now I'm in the eye of the hurricane with right now. But it probably won't be long....

Hiei: You're so pessimistic

Nobara: Oh well watch the pot call the kettle black

Kuwabara: I don't get it

Nobara: I didn't think you would, anyways I'm sorry it's been so long since my last chapter

Yusuke: She's been rather scary these past few weeks...

Kurama: And it's done nothing to help her imagination

Yusuke: Feel glad knowing you haven't shared our fate to deal with her

Nobara: Oh come on I wasn't that bad

Kuwabara: Yusuke can't help it he's a drama queen

Yusuke: What?

::Yusuke & Kuwabara begin to fight::

Kurama: As you can tell tensions are very high at Nobara's house...

Nobara: But we'll still be writing this chapter. Even if I have but one muse to help me.

xXxXxXxXx

Kurama awoke the next day to find Kim, Kit, and Faia packing up. Kenshin was beside a fire cooking breakfast and Nobara was tending to the newest addition. Hiei and Youko were no where to be seen as he stood up and moved to help Kim and the two she-foxes. Nearly a hour later after everything had been packed up and everyone fed they started out again. Christine had insisted on moving on, wanting to find Kakashi as soon as she could. Rose watched Christine walk silently, holding all kinds of respect for the slender blonde. She was apparently quite devoted to Kakashi. Someone moved closer to her and brushed her hand. Turning she saw Faia standing beside her. The tall kitsune had become silent over the days, something Nobara wasn't use to. Everytime they did happen to glance at one another they'd felt like they'd lost a sister.

Kurama noted this and decided to hang back with Hiei. The koorime had adapted to his attachment and seemed not to mind as much as he had to begin with. Kurama's eyes shifted to the ruroni and Kim. They had been walking together and making small talk. Slowly Kim reached out and took his hand, gently lacing her fingers with his. A faint blush spread across Kenshin's face as he looked over at her and gave a gentle smile. Kurama gave a soft laugh as he finally caught Youko and Kit's conversation...world domination. The peaceful quiet was interrupted by a kunai knife that flew into their paths, aimed at Lizzy who was close to falling asleep on Hiei's shoulder. But the koorime had caught the knife and snapped it in two pieces which fell to the ground. A growl came deep from his throat as he defensively moved Lizzy behind him.

Kenshin had released Kim's hand and unsheathed his sword while Youko and Kurama merely stopped and looked into the forest trying to find the owner of the knife. "Way to go moron you just gave away our position!" said the young voice of a girl. "Might as well come out then," came another voice, this one male and very cocky. From the bushes sprang an orange blur which stopped directly in their path. "I am -," started the small boy only to be interuppted by Christine. "Naruto!" she said happily. "Aw man Christine you just ruined my dramatic enterance..." he said. "What are you doing here?" asked the blonde as she stepped closer to him. "We're here to save you!" he said glaring over her shoulder at the group.

"But I don't need saving, these people are my friends," she said as two more joined them from the same bushes Naruto had sprang from. "See Naruto? You should've listened to Sasuke and waited," said a girl with pink hair. Beside her stood a boy who reminded Kurama of Hiei some what. His hair was black and spiked and he said nothing as the other two began to argue. It was then Kurama noticed the matching headbands (?) they wore. "Sakura, Naruto, that's enough," said a deep voice. Everyone's attention was focused on a tree branch where a man was hanging upside down by his feet. "Kakashi!" said Christine excitedly. Before they could blink Kakashi had came down from the tree and embraced Christine warmly.

He too wore one of the headbands, so these were the ninjas Christine had come here with thought Kurama. "Thank you for taking care of her," said Kakashi as his and Christine's hug was broken. Nobara stepped forward and held out her hand, "We were just glad she found us when she did, she was badly hurt," said the redhead as Kakashi took her hand and shook it. "What happened?" he asked looking from Nobara to Christine. "It's a long story I'll tell you later. Nobara this is Kakashi, the short obnoxious one is Naruto, the girl is Sakura, and the silent one is Sasuke," said Christine. Naruto flashed a victory sign and Sakura rolled her eyes. "Our introductions may take a while...would you care to take a lunch break with us?" said Nobara, still playing the sophisticated spokesperson. Kakashi nodded, "Thank you, we would love to."

Again they all set down their things and Faia and Kenshin had began cooking. "Why are they after the authoresses anyways?" asked Naruto through a mouth full of ramen noodles. "We're not sure, but it seems that they're only after the ones that came here with the bishounen and bishoujo (sp?)," said Kim. Kakashi nodded, "So they'll be back?" asked Sakura. "If they want us bad enough," replied Christine. Lizzy had been busy fighting Naruto for the last bit of noodles when she went rigid. "Are you all right?" asked Hiei from the tree. Nobara was slightly surprised to hear Hiei ask that bu then she saw Lizzy. She looked almost like a doll. Her spine was straight and her skin was very pale. "They're coming," she said softly. Hiei hopped down from his tree and kneeled beside her. Lizzy hurried and wrapped her arms aorund him and buried her face in his shoulders. He could feel the fear coming from her as she began to speak again softly, "Don't let them take us."

A shiver ran through Kurama as he heard her. "What are you talking about?" asked Kit moving closer to them. Before she could be answered Kenshin, Sasuke, and Kakashi had sprang to their feet. "It's the bandits again," said Kenshin. Youko was no where to be seen, nor Faia. Nobara had grabbed Kurama's hands, for the first time he saw she was truely afraid. "So we meet again," said the figure of a man as it moved closer to them from the trees. His beard hung down to his chest and he leaned on a saber in a sheath. He had blonde hair that was pulled back into a loose ponytail and tattoos on his bare arms. "You..." said Christine, anger building up in her. Kakashi put hand on her arm to calm her down. "What do you want?" asked the ninja master calmly. "The authors, they're to be taken to headquarters," replied the biker looking poacher. "And just what makes you think we'll come?" asked Kit as she took a place beside Kenshin. "We don't that's why we're taking you," he replied. "Try..." snarled Hiei in an angry but monotone voice.

The poacher only laughed, "Well, if you insist." At that moment bandits and poachers of all sorts began to come from the trees and attack. All who were able didn't loose a moment in defending each other and began to battle fiercely. Unnoticed by all were seven figures in the trees. They watched as Naruto and Kakashi created their dopplegangers to aide them in the fight. As Sasuke's flame died down they made their move. The smallest of the figures looked over to the tall one beside him through the slits for his eyes in his mask. "Well master Zabuza, shall we kill them?" asked a rather young voice behind the mask. The tall man called Zabuza shook his head, "We're only here for those girls Haku," he replied. Haku nodded and followed the others into the crowd of people. Kurama had been careful to stay close to Nobara, in case she needed his help. While the redheaded boy lashed at the bandits with his rose whip (which surprisingly he still could use even though Youko was no longer part of him) his focused dropped long enough for one of the many figures to slip past him.

Kenshin had caught the one who was heading for Kim but was preoccupied with the six men who surrounded him. Zabuza watched from the trees as his shadow ninjas wove through the crowd with ease. Christine was the first to be snatched, then Lizzy, then Kim even though Kit was right behind the kidnapper. Faia had succeeded in knocking out her attacker before he could attempt to grab her. Nobara was picked up by Youko who sprang high into the trees away from the fight below. "The hell are you doing Youko? Ya'll need help!" she said and tried to climb down the tree. He shook his head, "Kurama can't fight while he knows your in danger, you're safe up here," he said and disappeared back to the ground. Nobara settled onto the branch, muttering a string of choice profanities. Kurama gave a mental sigh of relief as he saw Youko take Nobara above the fight.

"Master Kakashi! It's Zabuza!" shouted Sakura over the yells of the bandits. The silver haired ninja turned to look into the trees and sureenough, there stood the once dead foe. Zabuza snickered and leapt to the ground. The bandits immediately made a circle for him to stand without being touched or bumped into. Everyone lowered there weapons and ceased everything for a moment, curious of what was happening. "If it isn't Kakashi, and the brats..." he said and began walking towards Kakashi. "I thought we killed you!" shouted Naruto as Zabuza gave a soft laugh. "I did but thanks to my employer I breathe once again," he said as his eyes filled with malice. Hiei had finished off the bandits he was to deal with earlier and was searching for Lizzy in an almost frantic manner. His attempts to find her were in vain, she was nowhere on the ground or in the trees. Zabuza and Kakashi had stopped their exchange of words and stood only staring at one another.

The koorime knew that this man was the reason for Lizzy's disappearance. "What hve you done with them?" came a cold new voice that made everyone search for the owner. Hiei had stepped forward beside Kakashi and glared at Zabuza with a fire burning in his eyes. "Where are the authoresses?" he asked again. Zabuza only gave another faint chortle, "With my men." Kit was still on the trail of the ninjas who had snatched Kim, her rage growing stronger every moment that she couldn't find them. In a small clearign she saw a small boy. He looked to be almost the same age as Naruto and the other two, maybe he'd seen the ninjas. As Kit dropped to the ground a few feet from the child he turned around and looked at her. The mask he wore sent a chill down Kit's spine even though she knew not why.

"Excuse me," she asked as shook off the feeling. "Yes?" he answered. "Have you seen a group of men come by here recently with three girls?" she asked taking another step towards him. He nodded his head, "They are part of mine and master Zabuza's group," he replied calmly. The anger rose another level in the she-fox. "Where are you taking them?!" she asked in a yell as she snapped and sprang at the boy with every intention of taking his head off his shoulders. Before she knew what had happened Kit was laying on the ground slowly losing conciousness. "We're taking her to the faerie as we were 'comissioned' you could say, to do," he replied and sprang into the trees leaving Kit alone. That was the last thing Kit could remember as she blacked out.

Kit hadn't been the only one to lose her temper, Hiei was viciously attacking Zabuza and Zabuza was successfully dodging every attack. "Your rage blinds you demon," said Zabuza as he swung the giant blade he carried at Hiei. The koorime moved back in time to remain in one piece but not in time to save himself from a large cut across his chest and abdomen. Hiei went down on one knee and held his bleeding chest, pain was running through every part of his being. He had suffered much worse damage before so why was this one small cut causing him so much pain? Kurama watched as Hiei clenched his teeth in agony, Zabuza's blade was laced with something. "If you didn't know the faeries that run this place are very good with herbs and potions. This blade is coated with a powder that affects only demons in its purpose to temporarily paralys the body, if your lucky, you'll be unconcious for a few days," he replied.

Kurama watched as Hiei fell over, dead still. Apparently the substance Zabuza just described had just gotten to Hiei. A small boy approached Zabuza with another man who had an unconcious Faia draped over his shoulder. "We've accomplished our mission master Zabuza sir," said the boy. Zabuza nodded, "Very good Haku, let's go." Zabuza quickly returned to the trees along with the other ninja and Faia. Haku stood remained, making sure that no one went after Zabuza. Kurama had begun to worry again, Nobara hadn't made a sound in what seemed forever. "KURAMA!" came the authoress' voice as it cried out in fear. The red head turned and saw Zabuza had Nobara slung over his shoulder and hurrying off in towards the west. Youko had already made a move to save her but was stopped by an acupuncture needle in his neck. The fox had ignored it for as long as possible, the pain, the dizziness, until he too had froze mid air and fell to the ground.

Even though he'd watched what had happened to Youko, Kurama wasn't going to let them run off with Nobara so easily. Haku knew that Kurama was more human than demon, the poison wouldn't work as well on him. So the small ninja did the next best thing. Kurama was greeted with a needle through the neck much like Youko. Only this time the needle hit a vital spot that knocked the kitsune out instantly. "Quit playing with sticks and fight for real!" shouted Naruto in his usual cocky manner. Haku only laughed and tossed the small faerie grenade into the group. As it exploded overhead it released the same dust into the air, except this time it was designed for humans. Sakura and Naruto hit the ground, followed by Sasuke. Kenshin and Kakashi did a better job of coping with the powder, but only for a few moments. As the last two hit the ground the bandits disappeared in wisps of smoke.

The only one left was the poacher who'd looked like a biker. He sheathed the saber he carried and moved to the fallen group. Gently he began to pick them up and set them upright against trees. He removed the needles from Youko's and Kurama's necks and watched the trees, he was apparently waiting for someone. "Sorry we're late Luke, Rowan got caught in a spider web..." said an almost musical voice from behind him. He turned around and saw the tall slender brunette stepping from the shadows. She worn a pair of black pants with straps on the sides of the legs and black tank top with a skull and crossbones that was hidden by a long black trench coat. On her shoulder sat a tiny woman with platinum blonde hair with black and burghandy streaks in the ends. She wore a black dress with long bell sleeves and a long flowing skirt. "That's the problem with working with pixies...." said Luke in a playful manner.

The small blonde leapt from the brunette's shoulder and began fluttering in front of Luke's face. "I'm not a pixie I'm a faerie! FAERIE! Not a PIXIE! Roland's a pixie, not me!" she shouted angrily in a high voice that sounded almost like crystal bells chiming. Luke put his hands up in self defense, "Sorry Rowan, just yanking your chain there," he replied. Rowan gave an irratated snort ans fluttered back to stand on her companion's shoulder. Now that she was still Luke could see Rowan's wings, the thing that seperated her from the pixies. They were larger than Roland's had been and had graceful curves like a butterflies wings only they were silver and sheer. "Sorry they're all unconcious Tatiana, but you two weren't here yet," he said and put his hands in his pockets. "That's quite alright, in a day or two they should be awake," replied the brunette. Rowan pushed a strand of Tatiana's long dark hair off the tall woman's shoulder so the faerie could sit down. "But what if they don't?" asked Rowan.

Tatiana closed her eyes and softly shook her head. "Then we'll all be out of luck, especially the bishies."

xXxXx

Nobara: Wow that was long...

Hiei: Why was I the first to be paralyzed?

Nobara: Because I wanted you to be

Kurama: Let's not start fighting....n.nU

Nobara: He started it...

Hiei: Did not!

Nobara: Did to!

Kurama: STOP IT!!

Nobara and Hiei: Yessir....o.o


	7. Overthrow

Nobara: Alright, now that I have time and because one of my friends made a good point to me. This is Chapter 7 of Flipflopped, we'll get straight to it without any witty arguments mainly because my muses went out to Ihop and left me...note to self...get revenge for that later...

xXxXx

A loud groan filled the clearing as Kurama's emerald green eyes fluttered open, "W-where am I?" he asked softly. A dull throb ran through his throat as he spoke and the ringing in his ears grew louder. Kneeling directly in front of his nose was a small woman, no bigger than Barbie doll if that. Long pale blonde hair was braided and fell over her back in an attempt to keep the locks from her face as she worked with a small rag on wiping away the dried blood on the fox's forehead. "Faerie!" he exclaimed angrily, raising his hand up from the the ground. She sucked in a breath of air sharpely, eyes widening with suprise as he caught her off guard. Despite the pain it caused Kurama, he grasped the fragile woman tightly in his fist.

"L-Luke!" she managed to gasp out in a high pitched yell. The sound awakened the ruroni and fire demon with a start. Yoko had apparently been rising the same time as Kurama and clapped his hands over his ears at the sound. "Woah! Easy there lad," said the deep voice of the poacher from before. He'd entered the when he'd heard his small friend calling for him. Holding up his hands to show he meant no harm Luke came closer slowly, "We mean no harm to you, we're just--" The large man was cut off by the black blur springing at him from the ground. Hitting the forest floor with a loud 'thump' the poacher's breath was forced from his body. Hiei said nothing as strike after strike fell hard in Luke's jaws and chest, the demon's knee dug sharply into the human's gut not letting him take in air.

Yoko had moved to pull back his firey friend when the same said Hiei went hurtling past him into the trunk of a tree. "Damnit let me go!" he shouted as he fought the invisible force that was holding him back. A new, dark woman came in from the trees and stood calmly behind Luke who was now pulling in large breaths of air. "Not until you calm down Hiei, we won't get anything accomplished with you trying to kill us," she said. Her gaze shifted to Kurama, the boy still crushing Rowan in his fist, "Kurama, release her," the woman said gently in a soothing tone. Her voice working like magic on his senses Kurama calmed enough to allowed his grip to loosen enough for the faerie to escape. Quickly she fluttered away on her injured wings to sit on Tatiana's shoulder.

"What have you done with Miss Kim?" asked Kenshin from somewhere towards Kurama's right. The ruroni's hand rested on the hilt of his sword, ready to fight at any given moment. "We've done nothing to her! It's those damned pixies that have!" exclaimed the faerie in a squeak. Luke's breath had regulated enough to where he could sit upright now, "A pixie? And what are you, Santa's elf?" asked the familiar voice of Sara. Junior's number one troublemaker. Turning his clouded gaze towards the voice Kurama saw Yusuke and Kuwabara standed just towards the left of them all, hands shoved into their pockets and wearing expressions that revealed nothing to no one. "I'll have you know I'm a faerie, F-A-E-R-I-E," she said indignantly. Kuwabara rolled his eyes and looked over to Kurama and Yoko, "Are you guys alright?" he asked. Yoko snorted and Kurama offered a nod of his head. "Onna, let me down now," came Hiei's icy voice. Yusuke and Kuwabara's attention turned to the still immobile fire demon who was staring dangerously at Tatiana.

"Or what? You'll spit at me?" she asked, cocking her head to the side and giving him a light smirk that only futher enraged him. The orange haired oaf of a teen burst out laughing at the sight but had no coordination to get in a word between the cackles. "I'll deal with you later," growled Hiei. "Who are you people?" Kurama finally asked when his mind began to clear and he could remember what had just happened. Luke looked up at Tatiana then back to Kurama, "We're Shadow Guardians," he said simply. "What?" asked several voices in unison. "Shadow Guardians are the original creators of the TCAA. We were the ones who assumed various roles in this plane so we could make sure that the players were kept safe from any form of harm," explained the tall brunette in her musical voice. "What happened?" Kenshin asked, releasing his hold on his hilt. Rowan looked down to the ground shamefully, "Nepotism, I hired one of my cousins to help me here, I'm the designer and programmer. Somehow he managed a mutiny and threw me from my position at the top when I taught him how to run things," she said softly.

"We quit when we found out what had happened. It didn't seem like a big deal at the time," Luke offered. "Then the half-bishies began to disappear," said Tatiana. The men grew quiet, "Then what?" Kurama pushed. "We found out that Roland, my cousin, has been working on a way to shut off the human world and the bishie world because of the halfbreeds they create," Rowan continued explained. Tatiana cleared her throat and looked at the faerie from the corner of her eye, "Sorry Ana, I meant halflings," she said looking at her large friend who said nothing. "You're a half-bishie?" asked Yusuke suprisedly. Tatiana nodded, "My mother was a human, my father was half demon who travelled with a priest, a monkey, and a pyscho," she said with a slight laugh.

"Where has he taken Lizzy?" asked Hiei, alot calmer than he had been. Tatiana looked down to Luke then over to Rowan, "Truthfully we have not the slightest idea. I'm sorry, Roland relocated everything when he took over. We've looked everywhere," she said. Kurama sighed and looked back to Hiei whose head was somewhat hung. "Then we'll just have to look harder," said Kenshin sternly.

Kit let out a loud groan as she struggled to roll herself over. Every muscle in her body ached and the kitsune could hear her heartbeat ring in her ears. "Looks like she's awake," said a gruff voice somewhere in front of her. Slowly opening her eyes Kit's gaze rest on the amber orbs of a bishie sitting on a tree branch above her. "Are you alright?" asked another voice to her side. This one belonged to a bishie monk. "I think so," she managed to force out. The monk offered her his hand, "Let me help you up," he said. Gratefully Kit took the hand offered her only to feel his free one 'help' her from behind. A loud crack rang through the forest as her own free hand met his jaw. "Stupid lech," murmurred Inuyasha who sat in the tree. "Forgive me for that, my hand is cursed," said Miroku with a light laugh. The kitsune rolled her eyes, "Forgive if I don't believe you," she said flatly.

xXxXx

Nobara: Taa-daa! Finished! And here come the good-for-nothings themselves.

Hiei:twitches:

Nobara: What's his problem?

Yusuke: I think he's going to be off ice cream for a while...

Hiei: Bad images, bad images...

Nobara: What did you do to the hobbit!

Kuwabara: Nothing...too bad...

Nobara: Poor Hiei...

Kurama: You're pitying Hiei?

Yusuke:jumps back and makes sign of the cross: Who are you and what have you done with Nobara!

Nobara: Bite me...

Miroku: Is that an offer?

Nobara: No! Ahhg! Why do I keep y'all around?

Kurama: Entertainment value?

Nobara:shrugs: I guess...


	8. Weakness

Nobara:-curled up alseep in beanbag-:.

Yusuke:-talking to Inuyasha-: Think we should wake her up?

Inuyasha:-winces at memory of his last attempt to wake Nobara-:

:Memory:

Inuyasha: Hey hag, get up.

Nobara:-opens one eye & growls-: Bite me...

Inuyasha:-kicks beanbag-.: Up, now.

Nobara:-springs from bag & begins to bulgeon Inuyasha with a Biology book-: Faaaaaasssssstlikkkkkkeaninnnnnja!

:End Memory:

Inuyasha: You can...

Nobara:-yawns and sits up-: Have I missed anything?...

Kuwabara: What's that on your head?

Yusuke: It's a birth defect. Or her cable could've been out.

Nobara:-points to wire on her temple-: You think nature did this to me? You think I put this in to get better reception! No! This is what that pyschotic- don't::-Inuyasha pokes the wire-: Oh Caeser::folds one arm over her chest and holds the other out: Emporer of Rome!...

Yusuke:-gleeful expression-: Try another channel!

Inuyasha:-pokes the wire again-:

Nobara: Price check on prune juice, Bob. Price check on prune juice...

Kurama:-reaches over and yanks wire out of her head-.:

Nobara: Ow::-dazed expression-.:

Kurama: Are you-

Nobara:-holds up hand-.: I know where I am, I know where I am...:-falls back into beanbag-:

Yusuke: Why do you always ruin our fun?

Kurama:-shrugs-:

Nobara: Okay, I think... I'm alright... for the most part... so let's get this show rolling. Woot! I've finally made it back! n.n It makes me warm and fuzzy inside.

Hiei: Are you sure that's not just that alfredo you cooked for dinner?

Nobara: Shut up hobbit...

xXxXx

Nobara threw her arm over her eyes in an attempt to block the bright light surrounding her. Slowly her surroundings began to sink into her foggy, half-concious brain. The ground beneath her was cold, and metal. The sterile smell of a labratory made her wrinkle her nose. Hadn't she been outside in the woods?

"Nobara. Nobara, wake up," came a soft voice with a hint of an accent. The owner of the voice lightly patted her cheek in an attempt to rouse the authoress from her sleep. "It's not working."

"Try this."

A wet finger was jabbed into Nobara's ear causing her bolt upright and rub at her ear irritably.

"I knew that would work," the girl sitting beside her wore a large smile of accomplishment.

Rubbing her eyes Nobara's mind had finally cleared enough to recognize the people around her. Kim sat beside her with a smile smaller than before, Christine sat on herr other side with a concerned expression, and finally Lizzy had somehow managed to hang upside down from her legs on a bar in the wall. But her dark haired counter part was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Faia?" her voice was panicked and raspy.

Christine patted her arm to calm her down, "We're not exactly sure, but she should be here soon."

As though cued to do so a door had opened in the far corner. "Get your filthy hands of me you weasel-bastard!" the angry voice of the vixen kitsune preceded her as she was roughly pushed into the room. The door slammed behind her and vanished. Still glaring at the door she continued to mutter incoherent profanities under her breath and rubbed the red marks on her wrists.

"Faia." The redhead relaxed instantly at the sight of the fox. At least now they were all together, now they just to figure out where they were.

"Did you find anything out?" Christine looked to the kitsune who had flopped down beside her to sit Indian-style.

"Not a damn thing."

Nobara passed a confused look to the both of them only to have Kim respond for them,"Faia and Lizzy pretended to fight so Faia could get out of the room and try to find anything that could help us escape."

"Or at least know where we are," Lizzy added. Her tone was happy and upbeat like it usually was though. It was empty and hollow.

Hearing the sound of Lizzy's voice triggered something in the redheaded authoress. "It's like that novel, 1984. We're trapped here and we're not going to get out until they get what they want. Then they're just going to dispose of us..." silent tears streamed over her cheeks as she hugged her legs.

A loud crack filled the room as Nobara stared at the floor in shock. Faia watched her with an expressionless face as she lowered her hand back to her side. Slowly Nobara raised her own to her stinging cheek and looked up at the kitsune.

"Nobara you haven't shed a tear over anything since your dad walked out on you." Faia's face had turned stern but her voice remained steady and soft. "You taught me to smile because it confuses your enemies, well damn it smile now. Don't you dare give up hope when we've just started to fight back."

The redhead looked up at her with the suprise still evident in her eyes, "But I have Faia...I cried when I lost-"

Faia snorted, "It's not important. Just dry your eyes and prove to me that I didn't decide to posess the wrong person."

Nobara gave a weak laugh and leaned forward to hug the vixen who looked as though she'd been slapped herself. "Thank you," she whispered to her friend before sitting back and wiping the tear trails from her cheeks, now embarassed by her moment of weakness.

"So...now what?" asked Kim look first to Nobara then to Faia.

"Simple, we smile," chimed in Christine.

Faia folded her arms,"And wait for those incompetent knights."

./x./x./x./x./x./x.

"Are you sure this is the way they went?" Kit stood watching the silver haired hanyou sniff the ground in disbelief.

"Listen lady, if you don't believe me then you can go wait back in the clearing."

She scowl but kept her mouth shut. Her body was still sore from...well, whatever it was that had knocked her out. As her mind wandered a familiar voice calling her name drifted into her mind.

"Miss Kit! Miss Kit!" The flame haired ruroni walked out the underbrush into their path. He was followed by everyone else who had been in the group, minus all the girls. It took a moment for him to realize who was standing right before him. "Miss Kit! I'm so glad you are safe!" Kenshin hugged her happily.

Over his shoulder she had spotted the new woman with them and the biker-poacher from before. "What in the hell is he doing here!" she demanded angrily, breaking free of Kenshin's hold and walking towards the man. Kurama intercepted her though and held her back by her shoulders.

"I know this'll be hard to believe but he's a friend. His name's Luke. This is Tatiana, and on her shoulder is Rowan."

Kit wrinkled her nose at the sight of the small winged woman, "But she's a faerie. She's one of the ones helping the poachers."

Kurama shook his head, "Maybe we should stop and explain what has happened."

She grudgingly sighed and nodded, passing a death glare to Luke and Rowan in the process. "Even if you do I still won't trust them so it would be best to just keep going."

"Wow,I like an honest girl. Plus she's got a pretty nice tushcus." Kit turned to find the raven haired spirit detective crouched behind her examining her rear end.

"What is it with you guys and my butt!"

The crack echoed through the trees, several birds flying away in fear. Kit glared evilly at Yusuke who had fallen onto his back from the impact of her hand. "Ahhh, just like Keiko's..."

The dark haired woman laughed to herself before looking around at the others, "We probably should just keep going. I told Yamashira we'd be back by Monday night."

"What day is it now?" Kit rubbed her trobbing temple and looked at the woman with a softer expression than the other two.

"Monday morning."

Kit sighed and looked around at the group. Hiei's face was a mask of stoicism but she could see past to the pain and anger it hid. Kenshin too tried to hide his emotions under his usual cheery facade. The ninjas were gone, so was Yoko, who she assumed had gone ahead to look for the authoresses. Yusuke and Kuwabara had joined up with them somewhere and Inuyasha and Miroku had found her. The last one she looked at was Kurama who had moved away from her towards the back of the group and stared up at the sky. Unlike the others she couldn't tell what he was feeling, he was blankly calm.

Looking back to Tatiana she nodded, "Well then, we'd better start walking."

./x./x./x./x./x.

Nobara: YES! I FINALLY GOT IT UPDATED!

Yusuke: Yeah, yeah, good for you.

Nobara:-tosses 'The Color Purple' at him.-: Shut up, you're adopted, unloved, and your opinion is insignifigent.

Kurama: That was kind of harsh...

Nobara:-rolls eyes-: He knows I'm just messin' with him.

Yusuke: Well what if I don't? You're paying for my therapy...

Nobara: Yeah, right after you pay for mine...baka ketsuona...:-takes two Tylenols and a swig of Sprite.-: I'm very sorry that it took me what seven months to update? I deeply apologize and promise that I'll try to do better...


End file.
